La vie ne tient parfois qu'à une chaussette
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Il suffit d'un rien pour changer le monde.


**J'ai cinquante idées pendant que je suis en train d'écrire la suite des Enfants du temps et, comme d'habitude, je n'arrive pas à les mettre de côté pour me concentrer sur le fil de l'histoire. Alors, je la sors, je l'écris, je la publie et voilà, elle ne me hante plus!**

**Résumé : le titre dit tout**

**Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas Rose, ne continuez pas à lire.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à la BBC (sauf peut-être la chaussette…)**

**Bonne lecture (en passant, je ne suis pas allergique aux « reviews »)**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pendant que la planète était terrifiée par l'arrivée des Cybermen et que les Londonniens étaient confrontés à la bataille rangée entre les Daleks et les guerriers d'acier, le dernier étage de l'édifice Canary Warf était étrangement calme. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, bien sûr, rien de plus que l'œil de la tempête, car les méninges d'un géni fonctionnaient à plein rendement pour essayer de triompher d'une situation qui, pour tous, paraissait sans espoir. Et cet énergumène tout maigrichon aux cheveux en bataille avec des lunettes 3D des années 80 perchées sur le bout du nez tapait à une vitesse impossible sur l'un des claviers, sous le regard presque attendri d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.

Il s'appelait le Docteur et ce n'était pas pour rien. Il s'était fait une spécialité de régler tous les maux!

Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait emprunté dans les réserves de Torchwood deux énormes vérins magnétiques. Pourquoi deux? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas déjà un plan impliquant de mettre tout le monde à l'abri et d'endurer, seul, les conséquences? Pourquoi deux ancrages alors? Pur hasard, pouvait-il prétendre. Ou peut-être s'agissait-il de l'instinct, le langage des trippes (celui des Seigneurs du temps ou bien…). Il était habitué à la présence pétillante d'une Rose enthousiaste à ses côtés et envisageait avec une peine immense leur séparation. Deux ancrages… il devait avoir un vague espoir, une idée absurde que, peut-être… Il l'avait envoyée en sécurité dans une autre dimension, mais son entêtement avait eu raison et elle était revenue, malgré le danger, malgré la séparation d'avec sa mère… Il l'avait peut-être prévu, il l'avait peut-être imaginé. Mais elle était là. Elle était revenue pour lui.

Et pendant qu'il tapait les dernières instructions, il était soulagé qu'elle ne puisse entendre les battements de ses cœurs, inquiets et joyeux à la pensée qu'elle était revenu mais qu'elle était en danger. La tête lui tournait un peu à la pensée qu'elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et lui avait dit qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais. Elle l'avait choisi, lui et tous les problèmes dans son sillage. Une décision prise longtemps auparavant avait-elle dit. Et lui, depuis combien de temps avait-il compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais, jamais se passer d'elle? Pendant qu'ils fixaient les ancrages magnétiques aux murs, à proximité des deux leviers de contrôle, il réalisa qu'elle n'avait désormais plus personne à part lui. Sa mère était dans une autre dimension, Mickey l'idiot-pas-si-idiot aussi... Il ne restait plus que lui. Elle était toute seule. Comme lui. Elle n'avait plus de maison. Il avait perdu sa planète. Ils appartiendraient l'un à l'autre. C'était dur de garder la tête froide.

Il lui dirait certaines choses importantes. Il lui dirait, par exemples, que la première pensée qui lui venait le matin et la dernière qu'il avait le soir était pour elle. Qu'il ne voyait plus personne sans comparer leurs traits aux siens. Qu'il profitait du moindre prétexte pour l'étreindre ou la toucher et que le Tardis n'avait pas besoin de leur faire faire des balades si mouvementée, mais que les chaos étaient un moyen subtil de la jeter dans ses bras. C'était insupportable de tout garder pour soi tout à coup.

Il lui dirait. Après. Quand tout serait plus calme. Il remettait toujours à plus tard, mais il se promettait de le lui dire. Tout de suite après.

Rose appuya sur le bouton commandant l'ancrage de l'appareil en même temps que le Docteur. Ils poussèrent ensemble les deux leviers, puis se dépêchèrent de s'accrocher à leur ancrage. L'aspiration du vortex était impitoyable, mais ils souriaient : ils avaient pratiquement gagné. La pièce était violemment éclairée et un bruit de verre cassé précéda de peu le chapelet de Cybermen et de Daleks, hurlant de rage à la pensée de retourner dans le voïd. Au milieu du chaos d'acier voletaient deux éclairs bleus : le Docteur dans son costume à rayures, Rose dans son gilet pelucheux. Le bonheur de faire face au cauchemar et de tout arranger disputait sa place à la crainte, car le moindre pépin signifierait la fin de tout. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à résister à l'appel du vortex, ils ne survivraient pas. Mais ils réussiraient. Ils réussissaient toujours.

Un Dalek tourbillonna et heurta le levier près de Rose. Le mécanisme d'aspiration se mit immédiatement à ralentir et les deux races robotiques flottèrent paresseusement à côté des deux humains au lieu d'être expédiés illico presto dans le vide. Muet d'angoisse, le Docteur vit Rose bondit sur le levier et le remettre en place. Il savait déjà qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen pour se propulser vers son ancrage. Tous les futurs possibles s'alignèrent brusquement vers une fin si douloureuse qu'il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Rose, accrochée au levier dont la poignée semblait couverte d'huile, ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de rejoindre le vérin magnétique. Il fallait tenir, tenir aussi longtemps que possible en espérant que le vortex disparaîtrait avant qu'elle épuise ses forces.

À moins de cinq mètres d'elle, le Docteur bataillait avec le vent et fouillait frénétiquement ses poches. Il trouva un canard en plastique, un billet pour l'Orient Express du 11 février 1909, un sifflet rouge et blanc qui s'envola avec un son perçant et une vieille paire de lunettes à écailles avec des brillants (d'où sortaient-elles?) qui rejoignit les Daleks et les Cybermen.

Rose glissait désespérément du levier et elle pensa au Docteur avec regret et horreur. Elle allait l'abandonner, elle allait le laisser seul, elle le perdrait. Et elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il lui était plus nécessaire que l'air ou le soleil, qu'il était magnifique… Elle ne l'avait même jamais embrassé même si elle en avait envie depuis des lustres! Ce n'était pas juste. Et il s'en voudrait pour l'avoir tuée. Mourir, quel truc idiot parfois!

Une chaussette fouetta son front et Rose cligna des yeux. Une chaussette?

« Attrape! » hurla le Docteur en voyant le bas s'éloigner d'elle.

Elle obéit instinctivement, même s'il lui fallait pour cela perdre un peu plus sa prise sur le levier. Elle obéit parce que c'était le Docteur et qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi catégorique, n'avait jamais à ce point hurlé, n'avait jamais eu peur à ce point. Et elle non plus. Mais comment une chaussette (même si c'était celle du Docteur) avait-elle le pouvoir de la sauver? Mais voilà, elle était attachée à une autre, elle-même attachée à une cravate, dont l'autre extrémité était nouée autour de la manche d'une chemise bleue, puis d'un veston et d'un pantalon à rayures. Une Converse rouge pompier fila dans le vortex, manquant Rose de peu, rapidement suivie par sa jumelle. Comment avait-il fait pour tout attacher? Et si vite? Il faisait des nœuds avec ses orteils ou quoi?

Elle remonta le filin improvisé, priant chaque fois qu'une couture craquait. Les Daleks la frôlaient, un Cybermen faillit réussir à saisir le bas de son jeans, mais le Docteur imprima une poussée au « filin », qui tangua hors de portée des mains d'acier. Au milieu de cet ouragan, Rose continuait à avancer vers le Docteur, concentrée uniquement à le rejoindre et à lui dire enfin que…

Il avait attaché l'extrémité du pantalon à l'ancrage et pu saisir son poignet dès qu'elle fut assez proche… et juste à temps. La couture du pantalon craqua une dernière fois et cravate, veste et chemise s'envolèrent dans le vortex. Rose resta suspendue à l'horizontal puis, sensiblement, l'aspiration diminua. Il ne la lâcha pas, pas même quand le vortex se referma avec un curieux bruit de succion. Elle toucha terre, mais il la souleva aussitôt pour l'enlacer férocement en répétant son nom sur tous les tons. Elle éclata d'un rire un peu hystérique et il la serra plus fort.

Il la déposa enfin, légèrement embarrassé d'être en sous-vêtement (bleu et blanc à rayures, évidemment). Rose garda ses bras sur les épaules et ses paumes brûlaient. La chaleur monta à ses joues et se propagea au reste de son corps.

« Docteur, je… »

« Rose, je… »

Ils sourirent ensemble.

« Je dois te dire… »

« Je voulais te dire… »

Il n'osa pas reculer et elle ne fit pas un mouvement. Ils avancèrent au même moment et leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin.

Le drap était entortillé autour de lui comme une liane carnivore; la douillette roulée en boule dans un coin du lit. Comment était-il possible de faire des nœuds dans un simple drap alors qu'il dormait? Il compensait probablement pour cette fois où il ne l'avait pas fait. Il pesta et rejeta la literie au pied du lit, passant sa frustration sur un bout de coton, sachant, au fond, qu'il regretterait longtemps, voire toujours, de n'avoir pas pensé à un plan brillant pour la garder auprès de lui. Rose… Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'il rêve à une solution pour tout arranger, pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire… certaines vérités dont elle avait bien dû se douter…

Parfois, la vie ne tenait qu'à un détail… parfois, juste à une chaussette, songea-t-il en serrant les dents.

Le Tardis ronronna et le Docteur essaya de se rendormir au son de cette berceuse familière, persuadé de trouver une nouvelle solution ingénieuse pour garder Rose dans le prochain rêve...


End file.
